


I'll save you

by LuckyOne0510



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyOne0510/pseuds/LuckyOne0510
Summary: Eren visits Annie for the first time since he discovered her betrayal and he will do so to confess his true feelings towards her





	I'll save you

His steps were slow, it seemed that the security of his interior and his forces had left him.

  
No doubt he had become stronger, he was no longer that child who dreamed of killing all the monsters that ruined his life, the monsters that murdered his family.

  
And not because he no longer wished it but because it was no longer a dream, now he had the ability to do it, he had experienced the pain of being dismembered, the desperation of seeing his friends die, the power of his endless willpower in taking out Armin from the mouth of that old titan.

  
Even death in his own flesh and as if it were a joke in bad taste, he returned from hell turned into that monster he so abhorred, but no feeling was as strong as the anger of discovering that his life had been a deception.

  
Those he loved had betrayed him, they had taken his trust and his love and had lived all those years making fun of him.

  
His hands were cold - What is happening to me? - Eren didn’t know what was happening inside him, the feeling could be compared to what a teenager feels on his first date or what a boy feels when he decides to kiss the girl he likes.

  
It seemed very pathetic to him to feel like a foolish child when the situation was so atrocious - I like Annie? Do I love her so much to react in this way? – he stopped walking.

  
His green eyes were fixed on the road, dark and depressing, a narrow, damp, cold and unpleasant place - Will they be treating you well? What kind of things have they done to you here? - Eren felt a deep pain in his chest as he remembered what had happened.

  
The rage he felt for the traitors was not what he felt for her, it was something else, something stronger and less violent.

  
The humidity of the place echoed in his nose, it was a chilling sensation, he felt sorry for the girl and for the poor guy who has to make his guards down here, but he had to admit that he had seen it worse.

  
After all he was swimming in a titan stomach full of blood and dismembered bodies with that penetrating smell of iron everywhere.

  
The emotion of seeing her in the face had no equal - I knew I should hate her, she's the titan that killed my squadmates, all those soldiers annihilated by just one person. Why did that person have to be you? - He knew that he should hate her, he had to do it, that is, she had cheated him for years and had tried to kill him, without any resentment - Did she try to kill me? No, she could kill me and she didn’t, she could dismember me, but she took me out of my titan very carefully and I know that when she fought she held back, I know, I could feel it and now I know I'm shit for taking advantage of that to catch her -  
He knew it was almost childish to believe that she could feel something for him or for anyone else, based only on the fact that she didn’t hurt him.

  
He kept walking, his destiny was close and he still couldn’t order his thoughts.  
His legs didn’t stop shaking - So this is what it feels like? Wanting someone that way - he didn’t know, he didn’t know how much he loved her until he found out about her betrayal.

  
He accepted that he was attracted to her, while he was with Levi and his squad, Eren used to think about Annie recurrently.

  
He believed or wanted to believe, naively that it was only because he remembered the struggle’s movements that she had taught him, but no, he often stopped to relive smile that formed on her lips when she was humiliating him.

  
Eren was supposed to be learning each special key, but he paid more attention to her reactions than to her movements and that had cost him the defeat against her titan in the forest.

  
And this made him wonder why? Why her? Mikasa chased him wherever he went, but he had never felt anything more than fraternal affection for the Asian girl.

  
On the other hand, Annie, she was a cold and calculating girl, she didn’t hesitate for a second of her goal and this only appealed to him even more, because it differentiated her from him, that at this moment he was fighting against that stupid impulse to save her from her cruel destiny and be able to hold her once more as he did on graduation day …

  
…

  
(Past)

  
All the brave young men of the 104 celebrated the completion of their training stage - Finally, no more Shadis - celebrated Connie with Sasha.

  
Reiner and Berthold stayed together and congratulated each other for reaching the second and third place among the best, only below Mikasa who evidently was number one  
\- Mikasa, I congratulate you, you are the best, of that there is no doubt, never was - Armin approached and offered his warm smile to the girl - That was obvious Armin, not a surprise - Eren responded without much interest  - Eren, you are very distracted What happens? - Maybe Mikasa was waiting for the young Jaeger to hold her in his arms as congratulations, but that didn’t happen, he didn’t have time to celebrate, he just waiting for the moment when Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps came to recruit his new soldiers.

  
Armin sighed at the uncomfortable situation, Mikasa wishing some attention from Eren, but he seemed more interested in his thoughts, and in the middle of both beasts, as the only point of wisdom of each, was the poor boy of blonde hair.

  
\- Look ... it's Annie - Eren pointed to the only person who didn’t seem happy at all - Oh yes, maybe she's pissed off for being in fourth place and not in first, Eren you stayed just under her. It’s not like this? - Armin commented - Yes, yes, she considers all this ritual unnecessary if it’s only to send us to our death, I don’t think she cares about her position - the green eyes kept fixed on the blonde girl and decided to go explore that cold and deadly look at the color of the lighter sky.

  
\- Eren Where are you going? - Mikasa extended her hand to hold him, but the boy dodged and rushed to catch the girl sullen - Eren, wait - shouted the girl with black hair – Relax Mikasa, Annie will not hurt him - Armin joked trying to calm his enraged friend, he felt sorry for her, she was a very beautiful girl and extremely strong and capable of achieving anything, everything except Eren's love.

  
Armin had noticed, enough, how Eren chose Annie to train with the excuse that " He wanted to learn to fight "when they both knew perfectly that Mikasa could show him how to defend himself from a melee attack, even so he always went for the blonde.  
Annie felt someone approaching her and prepared to scare away the bastard - Do you have anything else to do? Why are you leaving so fast? We're supposed to be here - - It's not your business - she said trying to make him walk away - Are you always like that? - - What are you talking about? - - You like to go against the rules - he said with a smile.

  
She stopped and turned to face him – Enough Eren, we aren’t friends, you don’t have to pretend to be nice to me, you know that isn’t necessary - without noticing she had stopped to have a conversation with one of her companions, the partner with whom she had most been related in the years that the training lasted, if it could be said that way because she didn’t really talk to anyone.

  
\- Who said that I'm pretending? Come on Annie relax a little, we are not your enemies and we really want to be your friends, I want to be your friend - - I already told you, I don’t need friends - she said with her typical look like ice; However, she was on the verge of blushing because of the insistent look of those beautiful green eyes and that lovely smile - You know, I like you seriously, you don’t give a shit what they think of you, you are strong and you aren’t afraid to prove it … -   
Eren sat on a nearby rock waiting for her to imitate his action and after a few seconds of fighting with her inside, she did so - I congratulate you, you're fourth place you're better than me, but we both knew that –  
\- Do you still want to join the military police? - Eren leaned on the rock with his hand, intentionally placed his hand so close that he could feel the warmth of Annie's hand - I just want to live ... live away from all that shit - she said with her gaze fixed on the sky, avoiding Jaeger's eyes, she noticed the gesture of Eren's hand and refused to withdraw her hand.

  
\- I suppose maybe we will not see each other again ... If we are lucky we can meet after my missions, maybe you aren’t interested in the outside , but I could tell you the things I see out there - she smiled (inside) at the boy’s interest - Of course, if you survive …-  
She answered without thinking, she didn’t notice until it was too late, what started as a sarcastic comment had turned out something totally different, she had indicated to Eren that she wouldn’t mind meeting him even if their work didn’t require it, Eren smiled looking up at the sky as she did - But I doubt that would happen - she changed her words and got up right away.

  
Eren watched her walk away, but it was not long before she decided to follow her again, without noticing, he did with the blonde girl what Mikasa did with him - Hey Annie - he screamed and she stopped, again, she didn’t want to do it but she could not help it - You're a great soldier I hope the military police is not too boring, if it is, you know you can always train with me - he said and without her being able to avoid him he forced her to face him and put his arms around her.

  
Annie's pale cheeks turned completely red, it was strange, she had received a hug that was not from her father, she remembers that gesture with affection, Eren's warmth felt just as good, but in a different way, Eren realized that she didn’t reject him and thought maybe she should having tried it before, the strong but feminine body of the girl fitted well to his despite the difference in height.

  
She didn’t know what to do - Should I hit him? - But that would take him away from her and draw the attention of whoever was nearby, he seemed comfortable, he is a very sweet boy, but if he continues like that she is afraid to forget her mission and she does not want it, she knows that she must honor her father by doing whatever necessary to achieve the objective.

  
They parted a little, when he thought that maybe he could take a step further, he fixed his eyes on Annie's eyes, that although she seemed ashamed she didn’t let herself be defeated by her partner or in such a situation, they were like that for two seconds, in their minds were hours and hours - should I do it? I want to do it - boy thought, after all, he's only 15 years old and at this time he has only thought about killing, maybe doing normal things, the things that ordinary teenagers do, for a few hours it will not be so bad, to hug a Beautiful girl and maybe kiss her.

  
\- He's going to do it !! - Annie thought alarmed - Should I reject it? If I let him kiss me, maybe I'll start to feel something for him, but shit, I want him to do it - she told herself, fighting inside her, because even though that world forced them to mature very early, she was still a girl 15 years  - Fuck, I know how much her blows hurt, but it will be worth it, after all, this could be my last chance... - Eren took all his inner strength and bowed a little - Hey Eren, here you are !! - Reiner's voice interrupted them, she pushed him quickly, forcing him to separate and retired without saying anything - Annie what happens? - Eren thought, but soon Reiner, Armin and Mikasa were next to him so he couldn’t reach her again …

  
…

  
Hey, brat, shouldn’t you be resting? I thought I had ordered you to remain in the barracks - the voice of his captain brought him back to reality - I already feel much better captain and nobody knows that I am here, it seemed to me that maybe I could ... for the last time ... - he said trying to hide his nervousness.

  
Levi looked at him without much interest and then looked back - After your show in the audience I would not be surprised if they declared you mentally incapable ... wait ... Are you coming to see that bitch? You shouldn’t go near that monster - Eren felt a twinge of pain when he heard that the strongest soldier was referring to her that way, but maybe he was right.

  
\- I think that stupid girl already has enough company with Hanji ... - Levi said in his usual tone - Commander Hanji is down with her? - the boy felt fear, a lot of fear because he knew what that bright and extravagant woman was capable - Yes ... - Levi replied without looking at his face - Captain ... You were there with her? - Jaeger feared that Annie was alone with the former leader of investigations squad, so he had no choice but to ask the man in a bad mood.

  
The phrase "there with her" clearly referred to Annie, but his captain interpreted that vital part differently and didn’t like the "accusation" probably true - What do you imply brat? - - What? Captain, I just ... - - You should get in your shit, maybe I should give you another beating so that you learn to respect once and for all - Levi has never liked people to snoop in his personal life.

  
\- What happens? - Hanji's voice sounded sweet behind Levi, both came from the place that Eren was heading: the dirty and abandoned basement and then understood why the defensive captain’s attitude - Levi, enough to torment your soldier - Zoe was a strong and audacious woman, normally her voice reflected it, but sometimes a strange maternal impulse would bring her down and her appearance and voice changed completely making the people around her smile and feel better.

  
\- Anyway ... - shorter said and withdrew, Hanji watched him retire and then turned his attention to Eren - Are you coming to see the female titan? - - Commander Hanji I ... I don’t know why I'm here ... - - What do you mean? - - I know I shouldn’t be here, but I ... - - Eren, listen to me, sometimes we do things that we regret all our lives, but I assure you that we regret much more than we don’t do... - she placed her hand on Eren's shoulder and continued her way to the surface.

  
Eren sighed deeply - Oh and you know ... It's not bad to be in love ... - Hanji's voice resonated in the place Eren felt a sense of terror go through his body to hear those words …

  
…

  
Darkness, darkness surrounded her, was suffocating her, she couldn’t resist anymore and suddenly she heard his voice, that voice that was so familiar to her - Annie Are you awake? Annie, I'm Eren, look at me I know you can hear me - the blonde girl felt a sense of terror - I'm going to die ... Eren is here, surely Mikasa too, she’ll kill me - she felt her heart pounding, her hands began to sweat.  
Eren stood in front of her - I want to know what you feel What does it feel like to be a murderer? A damn traitor – he sentenced with fury, she didn’t dare to respond or to see him in the face - How could I do it? - She had spent a lot of time locked in there and this was the first time that those beautiful green eyes had been in front of her.

  
Eren sat on a chair - I guess I can’t judge you, after all I'm also a murderer, but I did it in order to survive and you ... Annie, how did you dare to kill all those good people? - Eren's jaw was pressed, he waited for the answer of the girl with blond hair that had captivated him since Reiner tried to annoy her during training.

  
Drops of water fell somewhere, the sound of these was the only thing he could hear, her response didn’t come - Answer me Annie. What the fuck happened to you? I know you're not like that, why are you fighting Annie? Answer me, coward !!? – he shouted.

  
Annie shuddered, What was she going to tell him? Her father educated her to be what she is today since she was born, but would that be enough? She was about to yell at him to go to the devil and let her die alone, but then she hear the broken voice and the green eyes full of tears.

  
\- Annie, just tell me you're sorry, I'm going to believe you and I'll fight with all my might to save you ... Please Annie ... I swear by what I loved the most, that I’ll protect you from Mikasa and Levi with my life if necessary... just tell me, even once you really feel it ... - his strong voice had faded and wailing had replaced it.

  
Annie froze, she didn’t know what to do just like the moment he hugged her, now he was there in front of her, suffering because of her, she had realized that he was attracting her more than usual long time ago.

  
Why would she show a stranger the movements that took her a life to learn? Although she tried to resist, she couldn’t do anything with passion and ferocity, so typical of him – He’s special - she thought - There's no doubt - she whispered so softly that he couldn’t hear her.

  
He had no fear of proving that her betrayal had hurt him deeply, but he had forgiven her even without apology. What could she do? Lying? Tell him that she was bribed or worse, he can surely try to appeal for her to Queen Historia and save her from being devoured because of her titan power, but she will not allow it, her pride will not allow anyone to fight her battles.

  
The time in the crystal has cost her the good functioning of her body so she would be easy prey even for Sasha or Connie - Annie, I beg you, I want to hear your voice, please I ... I'm ... I'm in love with you ... - Eren's green eyes were fixed on her face, but she couldn’t look at him, not after what she had done - I don’t care that you don’t love me ... I know you could never do it, but ... - Eren's heart is giant, he has the strength to love someone like her, a dirty liar.

  
\- ... I just need to know that your loyalty is mine, I will help you to go back with your father, no matter the price I have to pay - she knows he doesn’t lie - Eren no ... - she began to speak, but he rushed against her and took her hand, his exquisite warmth filled her right away.

  
-You have no idea how much I've missed you ... I'm sorry about what happened with Berthold, probably you wanted him, but we had no choice ... Armin was ... - Eren's tears kept coming out of his eyes - You don’t have to apologize - she whispered, he caressed her hand with his thumb as he interlaced the rest of his fingers with hers, she had loved her companions, Reiner and Berthold, but now it didn’t matter much.

  
Eren's lips brushed hers without warning, she was surprised, but she accepted immediately knew that she was going to die very soon, sadness invaded her, she was only sixteen and was about to die, she could never enjoy a day of girls, the love of a mother, the warm sand on her feet at a beach party, never had a summer love or a boyfriend, a best friend to tell her secrets and never see her father again.

  
-That bastard ... - he had demanded that she hate the island’s descendants of the demon and everyone around her and she accepted it without protesting like a stupid child, but now she realized that what he had taught her was a lie, the humans of the island were even purer than they were, they lived tormented by those damned titans and yet they had the guts to fight to protect the weakest.

  
Some were born leaders (Erwin and Jean), others were very strong (Levi and Mikasa ), others were extremely smart (Hanji and Armin) others were sweet (Marco, Mina and Hitch) and others very innocent and carefree (Sasha and Connie), but especially there was one, one who never gave up, his heart overflowed passion, passion for an objective and his name is Eren, although Marlo resembled him, no one could match Eren, he was the personification of all the good things of humanity.

  
The warmth of Jaeger's lips dissipated the cold she felt - Eren, wait ... - she tried to stop him, but he claimed her as if it had always belonged only to him, she realized at this moment that nothing else mattered, she was in love, always was and probably always is, his wet tongue made its way to reach hers, she couldn’t help it, she closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by that gesture that made her remember forever that she was human too, not a monster like Captain Levi used to call her, she was a woman who, although she had made a terrible mistake, had found someone who loved her and she had found him.

  
-Eren I was wrong, the monsters are us ... - she broke the kiss to explain her reasons to him - we were assholes for believing in what the cursed of Marley told us and I was much more for participating in a war that didn’t interest me just to please the wishes of my father's bastard ... He also cheated on me - no matter what, she didn’t want him to live out his last years thinking that she was a witch without a heart.

  
\- ... He sentenced me to live only thirteen years, by accepting this curse with which I didn’t cause more than pain and suffering - she knew that she didn’t deserve the affection of the handsome dark-skinned young man who was in front of her.

  
He placed his hand on her pale cheek and caressed her tenderly, but before he could say anything she held his hands and continued - I'm sorry Eren, I'm so sorry ... (the tears flooded her) I'll regret it until the moment my death ... I hurt you and every person here, I don’t know if Berthold repented at the time of his death or was just a coward as Levi said, but I'm sorry, I always will be ... - Eren's hands were holding hers with strength and a smile was drawn on his lips.

  
\- Annie ... - Eren said in a whisper resting his forehead against hers - No, Eren, wait, I never thought I would say this, but ... help me Eren, help me, I don’t want to die – her tears had turned into weeping fluid - Save me ... – she pleaded between sobs, not knowing that Ymir had said these same words to Historia a while ago and now she was also dead.

  
Eren took a deep breath, his gaze had turned cold, his cheeks were wet, but his tears had just come out, he felt empty - Annie, I'll find a way to help you, I promise, I don’t have much time left, But I swear we'll see each other again before I die, I want to see the sky in your eyes once again, you're beautiful. Did you know? - He looked down and what he found was much more sad - I'll get you out of there Annie, I promise ... - he said and separated his hand from the cold and hard glass.

  
Eren looked her in the face, she seemed lifeless, but she was still the beautiful girl who taught him how to fight, her pronounced nose and her milky skin attracted him without being able to help it, he tried to smile, but he was no longer able to do it.  
He turned around and started walking towards the exit - I'll go to your home and I’ll find a way to help you, Annie ... I love you ... - he said feeling that his heart would stay there forever - Eren, go and be happy until your moment arrives to leave, maybe in another life we can meet ... I love you ... - she answered.

  
Annie was not aware of the whole situation, she was cryogenized inside a crystal, but the love they felt for each other had allowed them to be together one last time ... in their minds …

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, I love both characters and it saddens me that Annie has disappeared for so long, I hope that one day we will see her again and not just to be devoured by someone else


End file.
